Turning 2D with Ilovestarbuckscoffee2
by lyokodreamer
Summary: When 2 girls get to be test subjects for their friend they go on an adventure they'll never forget. Co-writing with I.love.starbuckscoffee2
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello people from planet Earth. How are you guys? Hopefully very well. This is a new story made with my good friend .Starbucks coffee2.Me (Cleo) and her (Midna) go to the Code Lyoko universe. We also don't own CL otherwise we would make series instead. Hope you enjoy leave a little feedback with me and her please. **

_**Onto the story!**_

Going to Code Lyoko

On a hot summer day Midna and Cleo decided to go to the beach. They just got settled when Cleo's phone rang she looked at the caller ID and it was Chris : a good friend of them. She picked up by saying: "What is it, Lame Brain?"

"What is he saying?" Midna said.

"Wait a sec, I'll put it on speaker." Cleo said.

"Well girls you know about my experiment." Chris said.

"The 2D-machine what about it?" Midna said.

"I got it operational and now I just need someone to test it on." Chris said.

"And I'm guessing you had us in mind." Cleo said.

"I'm afraid you're right." Chris said. "You can choose to which universe you go."

"Alright we'll be over in 10 minutes." Midna said hanging up.

"Hey what about my tan!" Cleo said.

"Shut up, let's just go. I though you wanted to meet Ulrich." Midna said knowing about Cleo's little crush.

At Chris' house

"Hello girls you arrived at the right moment. Let me explain everything about the 2D-machine." Chris said.

"Yeah yeah skip the Jeremie explanation." Cleo said.

"These cellphones will help you get to the real world." Chris said handing one to both of the girls.

"Cool!" said Midna and Cleo in unison.

"If you push the red button you can talk to me. The blue button is to change clothes and the green button combined with the code: 2186 will bring you back here." Chris said. "Do you already know to which universe you want to go?"

"Code Lyoko!" said Midna and Cleo.

"I need an episode of it." Chris said getting a DVD of Code Lyoko shoved in his face.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Chris asked and Midna and Cleo nodded. "Freaks." Chris said. "You should know that you won't remember any of the events that happened in the show." Chris said.

"Get in the scanners." Chris said pointing.

"Ok."Cleo said lying down.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Both the girls said and then the girls landed in front of a school.

**So this is just a little prologue thingy kinda of. If you have any questions : fire ahead! And please remember R&R. Peace I'm out!**


	2. The first step in Code Lyoko

**So people I'm not dead, no and I have a new chapter for you guys. So don't forget to Read & Review. I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews. **

**Claimer: I've realized I own something (WHOOOO!). I own Midna, Cleo and Chris!**

**Oh I almost forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing except Odd! /Mean looking Moonscoop people are looking angry./ OK, I own nothing (goes off crying in a corner).**

**Odd: Ok since Lyokodreamer is too upset to do the Onto the story! I'll do it for you guys, isn't that nice. **

_**Onto the story!**_

**Chapter 2: The First Steps In Code Lyoko**

Midna remembered her cellphone and pushed the red button "Ok, Chris what now?"She asked.

"I just made you students at the school. You just go to the principals office to say you're there. Remember to pick up the suitcases next to you."

"What suitcases?"

"Just a second."Chris said and suddenly 2 suitcases appeared next to the girls.

"Cool!" the girls said.

"Thanks Chris." Midna said.

"You're welcome. In both of the suitcases there's a credit card. Good luck girls." Chris said. Then the girls decided to search for the principals office.

Suddenly the girls saw a boy with purple in his hair ran by followed by a boy with brown hair.

"Excuse me!" Midna said jumping right in the line of fire getting hit by the boy with the brown hair. He ran on and then ran back and asked : "Are you alright?" helping Midna up.

"I'm fine just a headache."

"I'm Ulrich by the way. But now you gotta excuse me I have to kill my friend." Ulrich said running away. Then a girl with short black hair came up and said "Boys."

"Do you know where the principals office is?" asked Cleo.

"Of course just follow me." she said.

"By the way my name's Yumi. That's..."Yumi said.

"Japanese." Cleo and Midna said.

"How did you know?" Yumi asked.

"We learn Japanese." Cleo said.

"Cool." Yumi said meanwhile they were walking to the principals office. When they arrived at the principals office Yumi said : "I have to go to class see you later. I don't think you've told me your names?"

"I'm Cleo."

"And I'm Midna."

"Ok, bye."

The girls just wanted to walk into the principals office when Jim came with the boy with the purple in his hair and said: "This is it, Della Robbia." and then noticed the girls and said : "I haven't seen you 2 before what are you here for?"

"We're new here." Cleo said.

"Well I'll take you girls to the principals office when Mister here is punished." and then Jim walked in with the boy. Suddenly not 5 minutes later then he went in the boy ran out and yelled : "Get out, it's not safe."

"Della Robbia you get back here!" Jim yelled then the heard Jim say "Girls why don't you come in?" So the girls went into the principals office. Cleo and Midna weren't at the principals office long before they heard a girl scream. "Hurry up Ulrich, Jeremie needs us!"

and not long after another girl that screamed "Yumi wait!"

"What in the world is going on out there?" Mr. Delmas said.

"Jim would you go and see what is going on outside." Jim follows Mr. Delmas' orders and goes outside.

"So girls first tell me your names please." Mr. Delmas said.

"Midna Moors, sir."

"Ok, Midna, let me check if you're in the computer. Yes, alright let me print you your timetable and rules." Mr. Delmas said. "And you?"

"Cleo Davis, sir."

"Alright, here are you papers. I hope you enjoy the year here at Kadic." Mr. Delmas said handing the papers and the keys to their room.

"Thanks you, sir." The girls said in unison. When the girls arrived at their room they started to unpack. They also found a subject to talk about.

"Hey, Midna?" Cleo said.

"Yeah?" Midna said.

"Didn't the boy that ran you over look familiar to you?" Cleo said.

"Yes but don't you think we would remember such a hot guy?" Midna said.

"Yeah we would." Cleo said going on with unpacking and when they were done they saw a white light coming from the forest.

**Well people that's it for this time. R&R people. **


End file.
